


Greatest fear

by naewriteshopefully



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naewriteshopefully/pseuds/naewriteshopefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I lost a lot of people, but I can't lose you too." Damon fears the next sixty or so years with Bonnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest fear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Now that that's been announced, enjoy reading!

Bonnie swiftly dodges a pair of knuckles, her body moving in awkward angles as she strives to keep the vampire from landing any punches. The last thing the witch wants is Damon's iron fist colliding with her jaw.

Damon eases back with the punches and suggest a break for the two—mostly for her.

Bonnie grips her knees and stares heavily at him, taking a moment to catch her breath, "Positive this isn't about Elena."

Damon sighs internally. It annoys him that she blames herself for Elena's curse. He hands her one of the water bottles Stefan left for them.

"Positive. This Bon-Bon, is about your safety. After last night I've come to the conclusion that you need training." _And a severe lecture about saving him and paying the price for it._ Damon keeps that to himself though. Maybe spending two weeks in the hospital was nothing to the witch, but for Damon, those two weeks were spent with him talking to his comatose best friend, explaining in depth the torture Enzo and the Armory would endure. And since Bonnie refused to listen to him and stop coming to his aid, he made it his responsibility to guide her in some fighting techniques.

She had laughed of course. Then snorted, until realizing Damon was serious. Bonnie played with the water bottle and smiled softly at the vampire.

He returned the gesture. "I lost a lot of people, but I can't lose you too." Damon fears the next sixty or so years with her. The thought of exploring their friendship and understanding her more scared him. All he wants is to find a way to reverse the curse and save her.

But again, Damon doesn't tell her. He allows himself to take the burden of worrying about her future.

Bonnie picks up the boxing gloves again, embracing his earnest words. "Guess you still have nicknames for me."

Damon is more than a sounding board and friend. He's her partner. With Damon, a martyr doesn't exist. There are no one sides sacrifices. If she dies, he dies—or they both go down fighting together because there's no way in hell their letting each other go.

_**The End** _

_Thanks for reading!  
_


End file.
